1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system where when a scanner reads a document image in response to an operation instruction through a terminal apparatus, the reading of the document image is permitted on the basis of the fingerprint information of the operator. The present invention relates further to a scanner and a terminal apparatus constituting such system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are two types of scanners used in typical image processing systems. One type is a push type where a scanner specifies a terminal apparatus serving as a destination, and transmits a read document image to the terminal apparatus. Another type is a pull type where a terminal apparatus transmits an operation instruction to a scanner, so as to cause the scanner to transmit a read document image to the terminal apparatus.
Further, when such an image processing system is connected to a network, a password inputting scheme is generally used for ensuring the security.
In a conventional push type scanner disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-45192, an operation unit for instructing the reading of a document image is provided with a fingerprint reading unit for reading the fingerprint information of a scanner operator, so that when the operation unit is operated, the fingerprint reading unit reads the fingerprint information of the operator. Then, only when the fingerprint information of the operator matches with one registered in advance, the read document image is transmitted to the terminal apparatus of the operator. This configuration allows the operator to stay on the scanner side and still carry out in one touch the specifying of a destination terminal apparatus and the inputting of a password for ensuring the security.
In a conventional pull type scanner disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-95921 (1999), an authentication method is proposed such that only when read fingerprint information matches with one registered in advance, the operator is permitted to operate a computer or connect it to a network.